Ship of fools
by YumeSangai
Summary: O destino da humanidade estava em suas mãos, mas agora ele estava mais preocupado com seu relacionamento. O que é mais importante? A vida de milhares de pessoas ou o destino de quem você ama?


**N/A**: Se você não gosta de yaoi, então, por favor, aperta do "x" e todos ficamos felizes.

Insinuação de lemon(?) se você não gosta então pula o começo.

_O destino da humanidade estava em suas mãos, mas agora ele estava mais preocupado com seu relacionamento. O que é mais importante? A vida de milhares de pessoas ou o destino de quem você ama?_

-Fu-fuuma... – Ele gemeu alto agarrando-se ainda mais ao corpo do amigo, que sorriu discretamente.

-Shh... Agüente mais um pouco – Ele disse docemente acariciando os cabelos negros de Kamui.

-N-não da... – Ele murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Quer que eu saia então? – Perguntou tentando não transparecer a decepção.

Ele assentiu levemente ainda com a cabeça encostada nos ombros de Fuuma, o mais velho suspirou se movendo com cuidado, ainda atento as reações de Kamui.

O mais novo não deixava que Fuuma o fitasse por isso tinha o rosto escondido em seu pescoço, mas ele não precisava dos olhos de Kamui para saber se o que fazia o agradava ou não.

O corpo de Kamui tremeu em seu colo, a respiração quente em seu pescoço não ajudava; afinal ele não queria parar. Sorriu de forma maliciosa, afinal se ele estava gostando parar por quê? E o puxou pela cintura com força, terminando o que havia começado.

-Não fique tenso ou vai doer ainda mais... – Disse baixo e acariciando os cabelos de Kamui.

Ele pareceu demorar a entender o recado, pois seu corpo permaneceu tenso por mais alguns segundos com uma dor desconfortável, mas logo ele fez o que havia sido sugerido.

-Eu não faria nada pra te machucar...

Ele não obteve uma resposta, na verdade não esperava mesmo que o mais novo dissesse alguma coisa, sentiu as pernas de Kamui se fecharem mais em suas costas.

Ele estava pronto.

***

Era uma cama de casal muito confortável, era a única coisa que Kamui era capaz de pensar ao abrir os olhos e sentir que não poderia mexer nenhum músculo tão cedo.

-Você finalmente acordou.

Kamui seguiu a voz e tombou a cabeça para o lado, vendo Fuuma de pé, com uma toalha no pescoço, os cabelos molhados e usando uma calça de moletom.

Ele piscou seguidamente, mas não tinha vontade de questioná-lo sobre o que havia acabado de dizer ou qualquer outra coisa, estava cansado, os olhos foram se fechando lentamente a única coisa que ele pôde perceber fora a aproximação de Fuuma.

E só teve certeza dela quando sentiu o colchão afundar um pouco, uma mão tocou em seu corpo o acariciando, mas ele permaneceu de olhos fechados apenas sorrindo pelo toque.

-Durma bem, Kamui.

Fuuma pegou uma coberta mais quente, à noite fazia muito frio. Eles ainda estavam em Tóquio, mas ele não residia mais na casa dos Monou, na verdade nem sabia se ela havia sido destruída ou não.

Agora estava num prédio alto, em um dos últimos andares, gostava daquilo, de ver grande parte da cidade, da parte que ainda estava inteira. A destruição das barreiras estava fora de questão agora.

Um acordo de paz não oficial havia sido feito entre os Dragões do céu e da terra, aparentemente todos queriam viver mais um pouco, aproveitar a vida como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Dar um tempo ao destino daquele ano. Tudo ainda iria se resolver, mas por hora...

-Obrigado...

Fuuma não esperava por aquelas palavras e agradeceu mentalmente por Kamui ainda estar de olhos fechados, ou teria visto uma expressão não tão comum assim no rosto "daquele" Fuuma.

De qualquer forma já eram 23h.

***

Com o sol entrando pela janela que fora deixada aberta, Kamui foi tirado de um agradável sonho onde não havia destino da Terra para decidir e ele vivia calmamente estudando com Kotori e Fuuma.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sentou na cama em um pulo. Olhou em volta, Fuuma não estava em casa.

Engatinhou pela cama olhando para o chão e procurando algum sinal de suas roupas, mas elas não estavam mais lá.

-Eu tenho certeza que elas ficaram por aqui... – Murmura com o rosto corado ao se lembrar de algumas coisas.

Não tinha ido **mesmo **para o apartamento de Fuuma com aquele propósito, no entanto o mais velho parecia ter tudo planejado. Desgostoso com os próprios pensamentos, Kamui se levantou enrolado no lençol.

O apartamento não era grande, embora o quarto fosse o maior cômodo, a sala era pequena e pouco mobiliada, uma cozinha só utilizada para fazer chá e uma pequena lavanderia no espaço não utilizado.

Suas roupas, na verdade uniforme do colégio CLAMP estavam pendurados no varal, ele sorriu discretamente e se vestiu ali mesmo, a gravata já estava com o nó dado.

-Eu deveria esperá-lo...?

E caminhou para o quarto indo arrumar a cama, pegou os lençóis e os jogou na máquina de lavar embora não tivesse muita certeza do que estava fazendo.

-E agora o que eu faço?

Abrir a máquina e jogar seu conteúdo era óbvio, mas depois havia tantos botões e opções que ele não tinha certeza do que apertar.

-Será que tem algum manual por aqui...? – E foi abrindo alguns armários que deveriam ter mantimentos, mas estavam todos vazios e até mesmo empoeirados. – Melhor ligar para alguém que entenda.

E caminhou até a sala pegando o telefone, se certificando de que havia linha ele ficou algum tempo olhando para o aparelho em mãos se perguntando para quem deveria ligar.

Sorata era a resposta mais rápida, mas... ele perguntaria demais, Arashi poderia contar para ele e daria no mesmo, Yuzuriha estava no colégio...

-Hun...nesse caso. – E discou os números rapidamente, chamou algumas vezes até ser atendido por uma mulher. – Karen-san?

_-Sim. Quem fala?_

_­_-Kamui.

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – _Ela perguntou ficando obviamente séria.

-Ah não... – Até se sentiu culpado por perturbá-la no trabalho. – É que...

_-Sim?_

-Karen-san sabe lavar roupa usando uma máquina de lavar?

A linha ficou em silêncio e Kamui chegou a pensar que ela tinha desligado, mas a resposta veio com uma risada escandalosa.

_-Me desculpe... Eu não—_

_­_-Tudo bem, eu sei que é meio idiota, mas eu não sei usar uma.

-_Você vai comprar uma?_

-Não... na verdade eu vou usar uma agora.

-_O que você vai lavar?_

Kamui ficou com o rosto muito corado. Quem ele queria enganar? Karen não era burra.

-L-lençois.

-_Hmm... É mesmo chato lavar isso a mão, eu creio._

E ele apostaria o destino do mundo que ela estaria agora sorrindo de forma maliciosa como se já soubesse de toda a história.

-_Você vai precisar de sabão em pó e amaciante, tem isso aí?_

Kamui voltou a realidade e pegou o que ela havia dito e concluiu estar fazendo tudo certo, depois de achar as opções no painel ele sorriu quando viu a máquina começar a funcionar.¹

-Obrigado Karen-san.

_-De nada, a pessoa vai ficar muito feliz com a sua dedicação._

E antes que pudesse questionar o telefone havia sido desligado. Pelo menos ela era sensata o bastante para não comentar isso com quem quer que fosse.

***

-O Kamui está bem? – Pergunta Aoki quando Karen retorna e se senta à mesa voltando para o simples almoço que eles estavam tendo.

-Sim, ele só queria ajuda. – Diz de forma enigmática.

-Ajuda?

-Sim. Para lavar roupa.

Aoki ficou uma interrogação enorme sobre a cabeça se perguntando se aquilo tinha algum outro significado, mas achou melhor deixar pra lá.

***

Fuuma não passava muito tempo ali, isso era óbvio, ele tinha um esconderijo, e provavelmente aquele deveria ser o apartamento de uma pessoa qualquer que tinha morrido nos ditos "terremotos" que não passavam de confrontos entre os Dragões.

-Por que tudo tem que ser desse jeito...? – Kamui murmurou fechando as mãos em punhos, sem nem perceber que apertava com tanta força que as unhas haviam cortado a pele.

-Está sangrando.

Ele levantou o rosto e olhou surpreso para Fuuma que segurava uma sacola onde vinha um cheiro delicioso de comida.

-Ah... – E abriu a mão vendo a marca das unhas.

-Espero que isso não tenha acontecido enquanto lavava roupa. – E o ajudou a se levantar abrindo a torneira, onde meio relutante a mão foi colocada debaixo d'água.

-Não... Não foi. – Murmurou com o rosto corado e focando a atenção no sangue que descia pelo ralo.

-Está quente.

Kamui olhou para Fuuma sem entender, a expressão que fazia era tão adorável que o mais velho não pôde evitar sorrir.

-A comida. – Ele concluiu.

-Oh, obrigado...

Com um curativo na mão, os dois caminharam até a sala onde havia uma mesa com quatro cadeiras, enquanto Kamui cuidava do "preparo", Fuuma estava encostado na parede da sala.

-Algo o incomoda? – Perguntou aparecendo com dois pratos nas mãos.

O mais velho sorriu e se desencostou dali, erguendo o queixo de Kamui com o dedo.

-Fuu...ma?

Seus lábios foram selados com os dele, os pratos quase caíram no chão, mas Kamui sabiamente os abraçou contra o peito, antes de raciocinar direito e corresponder ao beijo, que a princípio era inocente.

Até Fuuma o puxar pela cintura e o colocar contra a parede, suas cabeças giravam, mudando de posição todo o tempo, os lábios encostando e desencostando, mordendo, beijando e sugando.

Atendendo a um pedido de Kamui, o mais velho pegou os dois pratos e os depositou numa pequena mesinha que havia ali perto. Kamui pensou em passar os braços pelo pescoço de Fuuma, porém o mais velho tinha outros planos.

Com uma mão livre ele juntou os pulsos de Kamui e os colocou sob a cabeça do mesmo. Kamui ainda nem havia se livrado das marcas da noite anterior, nem conseguia imaginar como poderia ir pro colégio, ter cortado a mão sem dúvida era o menor de seus problemas.

Mas todo o raciocínio lógico que ainda poderia ter, havia sido mandando para o espaço quando os lábios de Fuuma foram diretos para seu pescoço.

Um tanto quanto desagradável ele havia parado o que mal tinha começado, Kamui ia questionar já com um bico enorme, Fuuma apenas beijou sua testa como quem pede desculpas.

-Temos um convidado.

-Convi... – E antes que terminasse a porta é aberta. – Subaru!?

-Oi Kamui, Fuuma. - E sorriu para os dois.

-Veio almoçar? – Perguntou Fuuma naturalmente enquanto se afastava de Kamui e colocava os dois pratos sob a mesa.

-Ah, embora você tenha começado sem mim.

Fuuma não estava com uma expressão muito agradável, mas Subaru apenas sorriu e caminhou até a janela onde ao apagar o cigarro o jogou lá embaixo.

-Só brincando.

-Kamui, pegue mais um prato, por favor.

Aquilo não soava como um pedido apesar de tudo.

-H-hai...

Ele demorou mais que o necessário para pegar o prato, sua mente ainda tentava calcular o que Subaru fazia ali. E como ele sabia daquele lugar e muitos outros porquês.

Ele era um Dragão do Céu, o que estava fazendo ali? Está certo que Seishiro era dos Dragões da Terra, mas... havia necessidade deles terem um laço? Isso era estranho.

Mas... não era mais estranho ainda que ele e Fuuma estivessem juntos?

-Juntos...? – Ele disse para si mesmo estupidamente surpreso.

Não era certo. O destino da humanidade estava em suas mãos e ele teria que batalhar até a morte com Fuuma, então porque estavam vivendo daquele jeito? Por que estavam envolvidos daquela forma...?

Quando mesmo que aquilo tudo tinha começado?

-Kamui.

Era a voz de Subaru, mas ele não queria se virar, estava com medo, percebeu que as mãos que estavam apoiadas no balcão tremiam violentamente, ele queria sair correndo dali.

-O almoço vai esfriar.

Agora era Fuuma, mas a voz estava mais distante, provavelmente já sentado à mesa. Enquanto ainda sentia a presença de alguém atrás de si, parado na porta da cozinha.

-Muito ruim eu ter vindo?

-Não. – Disse extremamente desanimado. E pegou o prato e passou por Subaru. – Não é isso.

Eles comeram num silêncio absoluto, sendo apenas ouvido os talheres batendo nos pratos. Kamui não tinha a mínima vontade de comer e na verdade também estava sem fome.

Fuuma não estava interessado em puxar papo e comia calmamente, Subaru gostava das refeições em silêncio, mas estava preocupado com Kamui, o súbito desânimo que nada tinha a ver com sua chegada um tanto quanto inapropriada.

-Obrigado pela comida.

Ninguém questionou o fato de Kamui ser o primeiro a terminar quando era o que menos tinha comido, ele deixou a louça na pia e viu que o botão da máquina tinha mudado de cor o que segundo Karen significava que a roupa já estava lavada.

Tentando ocupar os pensamentos ele desceu o varal e pendurou dois lençóis, mas isso não durou tempo o bastante para que os pensamentos de antes não o afundassem novamente num buraco negro.

-Kamui, eu já estou indo você também vem?

-Não, fique Subaru você mal chegou, e provavelmente você tem algum assunto para tratar com Fuuma.

Os dois trocaram um olhar rápido, movimento percebido por Kamui.

-Mais ou menos. – Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo dando de ombros.

-Não importa. – Disse frio como antigamente. – Eu já estou indo.

Os dois perceberam a anormalidade nas atitudes de Kamui, mas acharam melhor não questionar. Ele já estava parado na porta, apenas ouviu Fuuma suspirar e isso foi como uma resposta secreta.

E doeu mais do que tudo, ninguém tê-lo impedido.

***

Não tinha mais uma casa, não exatamente. A "base" secreta dos Dragões do Céu era um prédio no subsolo do colégio CLAMP, atual casa de Kamui Shirou, o menino que tinha o poder para mudar o destino da humanidade.

Havia feito e perdido amigos nesse pouco tempo, sentiu também pela perda dos Dragões da Terra, afinal, todos tinham uma vida anterior a toda essa bagunça.

Todos queriam estar vivos.

Kamui se atirou na cama, ficando com a cara enfiada no travesseiro, tendo ciência de que precisava conversar com alguém, precisava desabafar.

Olhou para o relógio ainda era tarde, mas não poderia falar com ninguém, pois todos estavam ocupados, trabalhando e estudando. Fechou os olhos tentando adormecer, amanhã seria um novo dia de qualquer forma.

No cair da noite Subaru já havia retornado, a porta do quarto de Kamui estava aberta e ele não se preocupou em bater, o encontrou jogado na cama ainda com o uniforme escolar.

-Você está sofrendo.

Disse para si mesmo, enquanto pegava uma coberta e tirava os sapatos dele e os deixava ao lado da cama, o rosto de Kamui estava molhado, e Subaru suspirou tristemente.

-Viver é mais difícil do que se manter vivo.

***

O barulho do despertador o tirou de um sonho.

Sonho?

A Torre de Tóquio e as espadas gêmeas. Aquilo não era um sonho.

Mas ele não havia colocado o relógio para despertar de qualquer forma, seus olhos pararam na porta que não fora trancada e obviamente chegou a única conclusão, Subaru.

-Hm...? – E olhou para a coberta em que estava enrolado, também não havia a tirado de dentro do armário, ele suspirou dando um leve sorriso.

Talvez não tivesse nada de errado afinal.

Caminhou até o espelho apenas para ver todo o uniforme amassado, fazia algum tempo que não usava roupas normais, era quase como se não as tivesse mais.

***

Sorriu satisfeito ao se olhar novamente no espelho, agora de banho tomado e com roupas casuais. Nada absolutamente fora do normal, uma calça preta e uma blusa da mesma cor.

Ele seguiu despreocupadamente pelas ruas, com as mãos no bolso ele observou a atmosfera de Tóquio, pessoas apressadas e outros resmungando, motoristas apressados e alguns cautelosos.

Isso era um mundo normal.

Era o mundo em que todos desejavam viver, com pessoas gentis como Kotori.

Kotori... ela estava observando tudo isso?

-Por que no meio de tantas pessoas eu me sinto tão sozinho?

-Porque elas não são 'quentes'.

Ele se virou surpreso.

-So-sorata.

-Yo Kamui, ta fazendo o que filosofando no meio da rua? – Perguntou sorrindo e passando o braço pelos ombros de Kamui.

-Filosofando?

-É, cê ta aí com cara de morto pensando na vida, isso é 'filosofar'.

-Eu estava filosofando... – Repete para si mesmo enquanto tentava entender a explicação sem noção de Sorata.

-Chega de conversa, vamos lá pra casa, temos que salvar o almoço. – Diz erguendo o punho de forma energética.

-Salvar? – Questionou completamente confuso.

-É, hoje é dia da Nee-chan cozinhar, mas não ela melhorou em nada. – Diz fazendo uma careta e abrindo um largo sorriso. – Então você vem comigo e não queremos te usar de cobaia para a comida dela, ne?

-Cobaia?

-Kamui, cê ta prestando atenção no que eu to falando?

-Hai?

***

Sorata e Arashi residiam em um pequeno apartamento lembrando o que Kamui tinha há muitos anos. Embora Arashi ainda fosse uma estudante, ela agora trabalhava para pagar as contas.

Nem de longe eles pareciam um Dragão do Céu, mas pensando dessa forma como deveria parecer um?

Arashi não era mais uma sacerdotiza e ela também não tinha mais poderes para criar uma espada, mas Kamui acreditava que assim como Yuzuriha ela pudesse um dia convocá-la novamente.

-Sorata, bem vin--... Kamui, tudo bem?

Kamui baixou o rosto com a expressão séria de Arashi, era como se de repente ele fosse sinônimo de problemas e de necessidade de lutas e vidas perdidas.

-Eu apenas o trouxe pra comer, ele estava no meio da rua filosofando. Por isso eu vou cuidar do nosso almoço.

Arashi fez uma careta, virou o rosto e saiu andando pelo pequeno apartamento.

-Pronto, agora vamos cuidar de tudo.

Kamui o seguiu obediente. A cozinha era um pouco espaçosa, enquanto Sorata cuidava de cortar os vegetais, o mais novo estava encostado no balcão novamente perdido em pensamentos.

-Então, no que você estava pensando? – Perguntou sem se virar para o amigo que sorriu agradecido pela pergunta, já que ele não sabia se falar iria atrapalhá-lo.

-Se gostar de alguém é errado.

Sorata quase cortou o dedo, até seu corte perfeito nos alimentos havia saído torto com o súbito comentário.

-Claro que não, não pense numa bobagem dessas. – Diz tentando parecer menos surpreso e voltar a dar o ar da graça na conversa.

-Mas...na minha situação... – Ele disse baixo e abraçando o próprio corpo.

Sorata deixou a faca de lado, Kamui parecia muito desprotegido e sozinho falando daquele jeito. Depois do que aconteceu com Yuzuriha e Subaru, Kamui havia ficado num estado meio caótico como uma criança isolada.

Mas uma chance havia sido dada para que todos pudessem viver tranquilamente e de uma forma misteriosa ele parecia estar bem, porque agora estava tudo desmoronando?

-Nós queremos proteger o mundo, mas também queremos estar com as pessoas que amamos.

-Hai...

-Eu amo a Nee-chan e... o seu destino é mudar o mundo o meu é morrer por ela.

Kamui arregalou os olhos, mas Sorata estava com uma feição calma, embora seus olhos estivessem menos gentis que o de costume.

-Não tem necessidade disso eu não tenho mais os poderes. – Diz Arashi aparecendo na cozinha, encostada na porta.

-Mas é o meu destino. – Diz simplesmente dando de ombros.

-Vamos deixar isso de lado, não estamos ajudando o Kamui.

Sorata volta a cortar os vegetais.

-Você está apaixonado, não é? – Pergunta Arashi calmamente.

-Apai...xonado? O que é isso?

Sorata passa a faca de raspão no dedo e Arashi olhava incrédula para Kamui.

-Nee-chan, cê ta vindo com uns papos de adulto pra cima do Kamui, ele é só uma criança. – Diz se aproximando do garoto e passando o braço por seus ombros, como se tivesse o protegendo de Arashi.

-Eu não tenho certeza. – Ele diz de cabeça baixa, a franja caindo sobre os olhos. – Dos meus sentimentos por ele.

-Ele? – Retruca a ex-sacerdotiza rapidamente.

Kamui encolheu os ombros e Sorata pôde senti-lo tremer.

-Arashi! – Sorata a repreendeu tentando abraçar Kamui.

-O que? Eu não—

-Está tudo bem. – Diz Kamui se afastando de Sorata. – Eu não estou apaixonado. – E sai da cozinha logo em seguida os dois ouvem a porta da frente bater.

-Por que você disse aquilo? – Pergunta num tom acusativo.

-Eu não... quis repreende-lo.

-O Kamui não vai contar mais nada pra gente. – Diz dando um longo suspiro logo em seguida.

-Não foi a minha intenção...

-Eu não sabia que você tinha problema com esse tipo de coisa.

-SORATA.

Ele olhou espantado para Arashi, dificilmente ela falava sério, mas gritar daquela forma...

-Eu vou me desculpar com o Kamui. – E sai rapidamente da cozinha.

***

-Kamui.

Ele se vira vendo Arashi se aproximar parecendo cansada por ter corrido.

-Me desculpe, eu não...

-Eu sei que você não teve a intenção. – Ele disse rapidamente. Estava cansado e não queria ter aquele tipo de conversa agora, talvez tivesse ido lá com essa intenção, mas agora, só queria esquecer tudo aquilo.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas já não sabia mais.

-Me desculpe por trazer problemas pra você e para o Sorata. Eu estou bem agora.

-Mas você veio com uma dúvida e ela ainda não sumiu, não é?

-Acho que não tem importância.

-Gostar de alguém não é errado, mesmo.

Ele sorriu com comentário e agradeceu antes de se afastar, mas o que Arashi viu foi o sorriso mais triste do mundo. E ela sabia que não teria mais tempo de tentar ajudá-lo, talvez outro Dragão do Céu o fizesse.

***

Kamui foi vagando pelas ruas como quem tinha acabado de voltar da luta mais difícil, ele andava às vezes esbarrando nos outros, o corpo cambaleava como se ele fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Os olhos estavam tão escuros que ele não se importava em atravessar a rua com o sinal aberto, não é como se ele quisesse morrer, mas... sentia o coração tão apertado.

-Kamui-kun?

Ele olhou para trás e viu Yuzuriha que vestia roupas normais e caminhava com o pequeno Inuki no colo.

-Você está bem? – Ela perguntou extremamente preocupada, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e ela sorriu, grata pela sinceridade. – Então eu vou te levar pra um lugar e a gente vai se acalmar.

E o puxando pela mão eles andaram um bocado e no final entraram numa galeria se sentando numa sorveteria-lanchonete que havia, bem movimentada.

Eles sentaram nos fundos no espaço reservado para duas pessoas, os bancos eram altos e a mesa de metal, logo uma garota que não deveria ser muito mais velha que Yuzuriha se aproxima.

-Dois sorvetes completos. – Diz rapidamente dispensando o cardápio.

Ela anota o pedido e se afasta. Eles permanecem em silêncio até que sem demora a garota volta com dois potes com um sorvete um tanto quanto grande demais para uma pessoa só.

Kamui olhava surpreso para aquilo se perguntando se era capaz de comê-lo, mas Yuzuriha já estava atacando o que se encontrava com ela, ele murmurou um "itadakimasu".

E permaneceram algum tempo apenas provando os vários sabores e coberturas que havia até Kamui deixar a colher um pouco de lado.

-Você não vai me perguntar...?

-Hun? – Ela engoliu o sorvete que havia acabado de colocar na boca e sorriu docemente. – Se eu perguntar, você irá ficar triste? Por que às vezes você não precisa dizer nada.

-Não tem problema. – Diz dando um meio sorriso.

-Então eu posso perguntar? – Ela pergunta enquanto lambia a colher.

Ele concorda com a cabeça. As pessoas do local os observavam encantados, eles formavam um casal bonitinho alguns murmuravam e os dois fingiam não ouvir, concentrados demais com o que comiam e diziam.

-Você parecia muito solitário andando daquele jeito na rua. O que aconteceu?

-Eu... fui até a casa do Sorata e da Arashi pra conversar, mas... acabei os deixando numa situação ruim.

Yuzuriha fica algum tempo pensando, enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Inuki.

-Eles são bem grandinhos não tem problema, mas parece que não resolveu você ir até lá, não é?

-Eu não estou certo se posso gostar de alguém, Arashi-san me perguntou se eu estava apaixonado, mas eu não sei o que é isso.

-É um sentimento muito forte, você quer estar com essa pessoa todo o tempo. – Diz com os olhos brilhando - Você deseja seu bem, sonha com ela e parece que o tempo para quando estão juntos fazendo qualquer coisa. – Diz com o rosto apoiado nas mãos e suspira levemente.

Kamui piscou seguidamente ainda tentando digerir a nova informação, ele tinha a impressão de que o tempo voava quando estava com Fuuma, e os únicos sonhos que tinha eram previsões do futuro cada vez mais próximo.

-Talvez eu não esteja...

-É diferente pra cada um. – Diz dando um sorriso de quem convence qualquer um com que acabava de dizer, talvez pudesse fazê-lo, em outra oportunidade.

-Talvez... – Diz se mostrando totalmente não convencido.

-Mas você não precisa estar apaixonado, você pode simplesmente amá-lo.

Kamui ergueu os olhos e Yuzuriha focalizou naquelas orbes negras que ele tinha sua total atenção, sendo assim ela continuou tentando parecer convicta de suas próprias palavras para que assim ele confiasse nela.

-Amor e Paixão são coisas diferentes. Estar apaixonado é um sentimento bom que nos alivia o coração, é o que chamamos de fogo da Paixão, mas ele pode apagar um dia, o do amor não.

Até Inuki prestava atenção em sua dona, Kamui passou a colher pela cobertura antes que ela pingasse na mesa e lambeu a colher.

-E o amor? Ele alivia o coração?

Yuzuriha quase se sentiu ferida por Kamui, não pela pergunta, mas pelo olhar que ele lançava, ele estava muito confuso.

-Ele... alivia, mas é muito complexo é algo que nos captura e nos atormenta muito, mas no final não é ruim.

Ele concordou com a cabeça voltando a tomar o sorvete, Yuzuriha o observava calmamente.

-E se independente disso seu destino não seja ficar com essa pessoa?

Ela automaticamente fechou os olhos pensando em Kusanagi, gostava muito dele e até mesmo havia dito que o amava, mas... parecia tão impossível ele corresponder afinal ela era uma criança e havia outras coisas a serem feitas antes disso tudo.

-Eu não deixaria de amá-lo, nunca.

Ela disse completamente séria, Inuki se remexeu nos braços da dona, até que ela lhe deu alguma atenção, acariciando sua cabeça.

-Mas... Nós não vamos poder ficar juntos... Mesmo... – Diz encolhendo os ombros. – Saber disso dói, entretanto... Mais do que isso, é estar com essa pessoa agora sabendo como vai terminar.

-Você está se machucando pensando demais no futuro...

-Mas o futuro... – E as palavras morreram.

-Nós somos os Dragões do Céu, os Sete Selos. Nós vamos mudar tudo... Porque pelas pessoas que nós amamos e queremos bem... pela humanidade...

-Se eu não fizer nada... eu vou abandonar a humanidade e vocês, mas se eu fizer algo... eu vou perder essa pessoa.

Yuzuriha fica um tempo olhando para o sorvete que já havia derretido consideravelmente, sendo mais fácil bebê-lo do que comê-lo.

-_Se eu tivesse que lutar contra o Senhor Kusanagi... _Eu não teria forças... me desculpe Kamui, por dizer essas coisas sem levar em consideração os seus sentimentos...

-Obrigado Yuzuriha, eu estou um pouco melhor... me desculpe você parecia que estava indo se encontrar com alguém.

-N-não, tudo bem. – Diz com o rosto corado e balançando as mãos de forma negativa um tanto quanto exagerada e suspeita.

-Eu já ocupei muito o seu tempo. – Diz suspirando e se levantando.

-Me desculpe por não ajudá-lo a encontrar a resposta, mas... sabe... Uma vez me disseram que ninguém pode ficar bravo em receber um sentimento tão bonito como o amor.

-Eu acho que essa pessoa tinha razão. – Diz sorrindo levemente.

-Kamui...

-Sim?

-Mesmo que machuque...eu ficaria com essa pessoa, porque... eu acho que o mundo seria um lugar muito frio sem ela...mas se para salvar a humanidade eu tivesse que abrir mão disso... ainda assim os meus sentimentos iriam permanecer e é isso que faz do amor algo dolorido... eu acho.

E faz uma careta mostrando a língua tentando não parecer séria demais.

-Eu vou pensar em tudo isso. – E caminhou até o balcão pagando pelos sorvetes e saindo da galeria.

O dia estava muito ensolarado, no fundo ele desejava que estivesse chovendo, dando um suspiro cansado ele caminhou para 'casa', mais tarde iria se desculpar com Sorata e Arashi de uma forma mais adequada.

***

Yuzuriha estava quase sem fome e ainda tinha muito sorvete para dar conta, no final sabia que não tinha respondido a pergunta de Kamui.

-Tudo bem se eu me sentar aqui?

Kusanagi sorria calmamente enquanto apontava para o banco que antes Kamui estava sentado, ela assente alegremente.

-Eu te fiz esperar muito?

-Não, eu acabei me atrasando por causa do trem. – Diz obviamente dando uma desculpa qualquer, ela preferiu não contrariar. – Você parece um pouco triste, o que aconteceu?

-É que... um amigo veio me perguntar algumas coisas, ele estava sofrendo muito e... eu sei que não ajudei em nada...

-Eu acho que se ele te procurou para conversar ele saiu daqui melhor do que antes.

-Como o Senhor pode saber disso? – Pergunta encarando Inuki.

-Porque procurar conforto quando se está com o coração cheio de dúvidas é muito difícil. – Ele ficou sem graça quando percebeu que ela o fitava de forma curiosa. – Ao menos é isso o que eu penso.

-O Senhor Kusanagi diz coisas muito boas, gostaria de poder ter dito coisas assim pra ele.

-Você disse menina, tenho certeza que disse.

-Mas eu também fiquei confusa, porque ele está sofrendo por estar com essa pessoa e mais ainda porque não vai poder continuar com ela...

-Talvez ele só esteja sofrendo a antecipação do que vai acontecer, por saber que não vai estar mais com a pessoa que ele gosta.

-Ah – E da um longo suspirando. – Eu realmente não o ajudei em nada.

-Menina, você o ajudou com a sua presença e mais ainda você transmitiu os seus sentimentos para ele.

Ela sorriu largamente e trocou os potes de sorvete, ficando com o que pertencia a Kamui e dando o dela a Kusanagi, ele corou e murmurou um agradecimento a ela aceitando a 'troca'.

***

Kamui caminhou cabisbaixo até em casa, onde novamente se jogou na cama, enfiou a cara no travesseiro e desejou dormir e não acordar tão cedo.

Ou melhor, acordar quando o prazo para o mundo for destruído tivesse acabado, ele seria apenas um estudante e poderia viver com Fuuma. Era pedir demais?

-O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O que eu...

-Talvez se levantar seja um começo.

Ele olhou assustado na direção da porta, percebendo Subaru que estava ali encostado de braços cruzados.

-S-subaru, você não estava com o Fuuma?

-Já terminei.

-Terminou...?

-E você Kamui? Eu só estou aqui como um Dragão do Céu para ajudá-lo, mas essa posição não irá durar pra sempre, apenas enquanto você não entender o desejo _dele_.

-Eu não entendo. – Diz balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Porque eu não posso ter uma vida normal? Porque eu não posso deixar que todos vivam suas vidas normalmente? Arashi e Sorata vivam daquele jeito, Karen-san, Aoki-san... Yuzuriha... até você Subaru...

-Por que esse não é o nosso destino, você não tem o poder de mudar isso.

-Eu não sei o que fazer. – Diz com a voz agoniada, como se tivesse sufocando.

-Kamui, concentre-se apenas em fazer com que os seus desejos se tornem realidade.

-Mesmo que o meu desejo traga infelicidade pra alguém?

-Não existe um caminho em que todos possam ser felizes. – E da um longo suspiro. – Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes, esse mundo "feliz" em que estamos vivendo agora não vai durar, você precisa perceber, ou vai lutar inutilmente e toda a população será dizimada.

-Eu não vou permitir isso!

-Então você vai lutar contra ele? Contra o Fuuma?

-Eu vou trazer o Fuuma de volta!

-Talvez... amanhã, esse mundo desapareça. – Diz com as mãos no bolso e olhando pela janela.

-O que quer dizer?

-Que você vai perceber.

Kamui olha para o relógio, já eram onze horas da noite.

-Amanhã? A meia-noite?

Subaru concorda com a cabeça e Kamui sai correndo do quarto, correndo pela rua como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, de chegar a tempo.

Subaru estava em cima de um grande prédio com um cigarro entre os dedos enquanto observava Kamui.

-Está tudo bem pra você? Ele não te ver lá? – Pergunta sem nem se virar sabendo que o outro _Kamui _estaria ali.

-Sim. Já estava na hora disso acabar.

-Eu não acho que esse seja o seu desejo. – Diz debochado.

-Não, não é, mas eu não tenho tempo pra ficar brincando enquanto o tempo está correndo.

-Então você só estava se divertindo? O Kamui vai ficar chateado quando descobrir.

-Não se preocupe. – Diz com um sorriso divertido. – Ele não vai saber.

Somente a ponta do cigarro queimado era visível na imensidão da noite, só foi possível perceber que Subaru e _Kamui _deixaram o local quando o cigarro ainda acesso caiu no chão.

Kamui subiu as escadas do prédio pulando os degraus de dois em dois, o coração batia tão forte, a respiração estava descompassada, ele sentia como se houvesse um buraco em seu abdômen, mas não podia parar.

Os corredores úmidos não eram menos desagradáveis enquanto seus sapatos deslizavam. Com a mão fechada na maçaneta gelada, ele percebeu que a porta se encontrava trancada.

-Fuuma? Fuuma!

Ele bateu violentamente na porta a fazendo tremer com cada golpe. Ele parou na esperança de ouvir alguma resposta, mas tudo que recebera fora o silêncio incômodo.

-Fuuma! Droga...

Kamui precisou arrombar a porta, olhou em volta, tudo estava em seu devido lugar, as janelas estavam fechadas, com o coração nas mãos ele entrou na casa.

A torneira pingava enchendo as vasilhas que se encontravam na pia, Kamui conferiu a máquina de lavar roupa e o varal.

Vazio.

Caminhou com lentidão para o quarto com receio do que encontraria, empurrou a porta de madeira com uma mão, e recebeu a mesma resposta.

Vazio.

Não havia nem sinal de que eles haviam ocupado aquela casa, parecia que a casa estava do jeito que o verdadeiro ocupante deixara, era como se todas as lembranças tivessem sido arrancadas de lá.

Kamui deslizou pelo portal do quarto com uma mão jogando os cabelos pra trás e a outra caída no carpete, fechou os olhos se permitindo lembrar de algumas coisas que agora pareciam muito distantes.

_Fuuma estava parado em frente a pia lavando a louça usando um avental simples e de uma única cor, enquanto Kamui estava exatamente ao seu lado secando tudo com um pano de prato._

_Fuuma encheu as mãos e jogou água no rosto de Kamui_

_-O que foi isso? – Perguntou secando o rosto com as costas da mão._

_-É que você parecia um gato com medo de se molhar. – Disse dando um sorriso enigmático._

Kamui afundou o rosto nas mãos chorando alto, não podia acreditar que tinha vivido aquilo tudo, era tão irreal e falso, podia sentir o coração rachar a cada memória.

Uma corrente gelada invadiu o cômodo, fazendo com que Kamui erguesse o rosto ainda molhado e olhasse para a janela que estava aberta, Fuuma estava parado com a espada sagrada na mão.

-Fuuma...

-Não, eu sou o Kamui. – Disse convicto.

Aqueles olhos sérios e sombrios, aquela expressão, realmente não era mais o Fuuma, Kamui se levantou meio cambaleante e secou as lágrimas, já estava na hora de mudar tudo, o destino da humanidade estava em suas mãos.

-Para que tudo que eu vivi possa ser realidade, eu vou te trazer de volta.

Um trovão vermelho iluminou toda a cidade. O destino já estava decidido, e a realidade...

**Owari.**

**N/A: **X1999 é um dos meus mangás favoritos e eu estou muito triste que a CLAMP esteja com problemas para continuar a publicação, eu acredito num final diferente do anime, mas como o objetivo dessa fanfic não é fazer a luta do Kamui e do Fuuma, eu deixo o final em aberto, espero que tenham aproveitado.

¹ Eu não faço idéia como funciona uma máquina de lavar no Japão, mas eu acredito que tenha um painel muito complexo!


End file.
